Mission Mistletoe
by DaChocolat
Summary: Mirajane, Lisanna and Bixlow team up and play Cupid! A short oneshot I written around Christmas and involving the famous mistletoes! Fraxus, Jerza and Elfever ahead!
**I know it's far from being Christmas but I noticed that I haven't uploaded this smol oneshot on here yet so I decided to do it now nevertheless. It's very short but cute and I hope that it will give some adorable OTP feelz still! 3**

* * *

It was perfect. There was no way their plan would end in a failure.

Grinning, a certain seith mage, the eldest and youngest Strauss were standing behind the bar mischievously talking to each other in a lowered tone, almost a whisper. Yet, the three of them drew no special attention - good. Very good.

Christmas was close, Winter had laid its white layers over Magnolia already, covering trees and streets with snow and a truly beautiful glimmer. The coldest season may not be everyone's favorite, the same goes for Christmas though there was no possibility that a person could dislike everything about it. The focus, however, was supposed on another features, beginning with an _'M'_ and ending with a _'istletoe'_ and Bixlow along with Mirajane and Lisanna Strauss would make sure that exactly six selected individuals would be able to enjoy the magic it brought with it. Cupid number one, two and three.

No really, there was no chance that they would not achieve what they wanted to achieve. Albeit now it was for those three to detect their _'happy chosen ones_ ', and actually it was not much of a difficulty.

 _Long, scarlet tresses_. Number one. _Light brunette, lightly wavy hair_. Number two. _Blond spikes_. Number three. _White, short hair_. Number four. _Blue, neat hair_. Number five. And _recognizable green tresses_. Number six.

 **Wonderful**. And to the Cupids' great delight, all of them were already being with the partner they should be, either sharing a conversation or merely drinking a hot beverage in silent company.

Looking at Erza, there were light shades of red on her cheeks to be seen, though the same was for Jellal who was able to visit the guild more often recently. It was unmistakable that the scarlet knight appreciated this fact a lot and who could blame her? These two waited so long to get at least a tiny bit of peace and now the time seemed to be there, at least for the time being. And Mirajane would be the one helping them with their luck as she left her place behind the bar and walked towards the pair. The mission had officially begun.

From another table resonated more audible sounds, noises of a slight argument and it was not too difficult to discover who was involved in this issue. Nothing serious most probably, though something rather characteristic for the Raijinshuu's female and the Strauss siblings' male. Pointing her index finger at Elfman's nose, Ever's features were distorted into a displeased mien while the man attempted his best to save himself from the situation he had caused himself what was not all too simple, especially considering that the best argument he could offer right at this moment was one that involved the words 'man' and 'manly' and that, in fact, was something the brunette did not welcome at all.

But just as it looked like the argument got more heated, Lisanna cut in and captured the complete attention of both of the mages, shooting a sweet smile at his brother and Evergreen as she began to converse with them in order to distract.

Last but no least, there was the third chosen table at which the rune mage and the lightning dragon slayer had seated themselves and were now peacefully enjoying the calm. As much as it was possible but considering how boisterous the guild usually was…Now it seemed to be almost suspiciously quiet. Well, once the argument of the other two mages had been interrupted.

Freed's turquoise eyes stuck to the page of a book, a frown on his features as he concentrated on what was written on there while Laxus merely sat leaned back in his chair, arms conjoined across his chest however observing the greenet out of the corner of his eyes. And even though no words were spoken, it was perfect. Yet, a moment later, arms slung around both of the males as Bixlow sneaked up from behind with a wide grin on his lips, his babies floating around him. Words weren't always needed and that was something the pair had found out fairly quickly in their newly reached happiness.

…Then again, in a minute all of the three selected pairs would experience that words weren't always needed…

Because everything was going like clockwork. Perfect, just perfect.

And it did not take a lot more moments until Mirajane, Lisanna and Bixlow had managed to get each of the three couples to the right spot of the guild hall. The right spots that happened to be under a mistletoe. Three mistletoes which were hanging over their heads now and requesting a special something from the six.

A _kiss_. Wordless.

A warm gesture, a form of showing affection and a sign of love in this case. Objections? Oh indeed, disgruntled sounds could be heard, stuttering and mumbling until everything went quiet. Deep down though everyone in the room knew that, actually, there were no objections at all. They loved each other and what was the big deal about a mistletoe? True, while Laxus and Freed and Ever and Elfman were a couple already, Erza and Jellal had yet to call themselves such but they had kissed before and perhaps, perhaps this mistletoe could change a lot after all. The crimson tint on Erza's cheeks increased and Jellal's gaze was glued to the floor, Evergreen had pursed lips and Elfman was scratching his neck in tension, Freed tried to offer a rather shy smile while Laxus' mien was unreadable at this moment. But one, two heartbeats later the mission would come to a finis, to a success as three kisses were shared, each of them different in a slightly different manner but each flooded with the same, strong feeling.

Love.

And back from behind the bar, Mirajane, Lisanna and Bixlow were observing the scene in a rapture, wearing wide smiles and smirks.


End file.
